


Erotyczne fantazje 188

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Erotyczne fantazje 188

Ruby zagłębiła się jej członkiem w całości, do wnętrza cipki swojej partnerki, penetrując dziewczynę, głębokimi i gwałtownymi ruchami, nie dając jej chwili na odetchnięcie.

Po krótkim czasie nasienie, wypełniło całe wnętrze kobiecości Weiss. Dziewczyna wydała z siebie jęk rozkoszy i wyprężyła się, czując jak ciepła i gęsta substancja wypełnia jej wnętrze.


End file.
